


Куча виньеток (Death Note)

by Aizawa



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa





	Куча виньеток (Death Note)

БОЖЕСТВО  
 _На заявку с DN One String "N-2 — Размышления Лайта на тему: «Этично ли убивать преступников на Рождество?»_  
Персонажи: Лайт, Рюук, родители Лайта (и Миса с Саю на фоне)  
Рейтинг: PG

Полуоформившаяся мысль не давала покоя, гудела в виске, как комар.  
Пытаясь избавиться от неприятного чувства, Лайт съел полную тарелку и даже, смущённо улыбаясь, попросил добавки. Нагнувшись над тарелкой, он видел, как Сатико, возвращая блюдо на стол, вроде бы украдкой вытерла глаза.  
Лайт не поморщился (хорошо; следить за реакциями).  
Неприятное чувство не проходило, только стало тяжело на желудке после жирного. В последнее время Лайт старался питаться правильно, не пренебрегая даже йогуртом и сельдереем, которыми забивала холодильник Миса. Нет, разумеется, идеальный обмен веществ позволял ему есть, что вздумается – не то, что ей. Однако Лайт считал долгом заботиться о своём здоровье – ответственность перед обществом, лежавшая на нём, не давала относиться к организму халатно.  
(- Собираешься жить долго? - щерилась за спиной привычная тень. Лайт привычно махал на неё ложечкой.)  
Сегодня Рюук вёл себя тихо, на глаза не лез – наблюдал. Лайт бросил на него ледяной взгляд и тут же отвернулся.  
На самом деле он уже ругал себя за этот глупый спор. В конце концов, его миссия – не тот вопрос, в котором есть место самолюбию. Конечно же, он может пропустить один вечер, незачем это даже проверять.  
Он может побыть с семьёй, поужинать. Съесть какой-нибудь мамин изыск, посмотреть с отцом телевизор. Заняться своей работой завтра, выполнить план за два дня.  
В исторической перспективе это ничего не изменит.  
Тетрадь – как там было, в этой книжке, которую в первом классе читала им тупая француженка, побаивавшаяся Лайта, с трёх лет занимавшегося с репетитором – Тетрадь это всего лишь его способ привести свою планету в порядок. Проснулся с утра – приведи свою планету в порядок, и точка.  
Способ, рычаг, божественное оружие, - не форма зависимости. И уж тем более, не то, что сказал урод.  
Гадкое. Грязное.  
Ну хорошо, пусть будет: Тетрадь - не замена _траханью_.  
При одной мысли об этом разговоре к горлу Лайта подступил комок, как подступает он к горлу всякого человека, который после плотного ужина в ресторане проходит мимо общественной уборной. Тёплый вонючий ветерок: тра-хань-е.  
(Это для тебя как секс, да-а?)  
Мама спросила, не хочет ли кто-нибудь добавки. Включили телевизор.  
На экране человек в чёрно-белом костюме голосом, похожим на зубную пасту с сахарином, рассказывал о Рождестве. Что-то тематическое: ясли, бегство из Египта, Мария, снова ясли. Избиение младенцев.  
\- Братец, мы в «Курицу Ямамото»! Ты не очень расстроишься, если Миса пойдёт со мной? Мы ненадолго, обещаю! Потанцуем – и сразу же назад!  
Уже не зовёт с собой. Усвоила, наконец. Ну хоть что-то.  
\- Что ж, веселитесь. Хорошо провести время. Миса, у тебя есть деньги на такси?  
На экране дали крупный план какой-то картины. Полуголый европеец занёс исторически неправильный меч, женщина, похожая на курицу, изогнувшись в нужном ракурсе, прикрыла пухлого младенца тряпочкой.  
Идиотство.  
В голосе диктора зазвучал сдержанный, качественный трагизм.  
Позже необходимо будет скорректировать акценты, подумал Лайт. Не запрещать, просто слегка изменить мессидж. В конце концов, Ирод представлял законную власть в государстве и стремился избежать хаоса в стране.  
Жестокие времена требуют жестоких решений.  
(не забыть!)  
Лайт отвернулся от телевизора. Он признавал за христианством положительную роль фактора, сдерживающего тёмные инстинкты толпы, но всё чаще чувствовал, как сильно его раздражает сам Иисус.  
Эти пьянки с блудницами и взяточниками. Глупейшие попытки спекулировать на грязной человеческой сентиментальности – вся болтовня про кротких, которые наследуют землю, и прочее, типа фамильярных бесед с сатаной.  
Только раз Иисус выглядел прилично – когда выгонял торговцев из храма. Но феерически быстро слился.  
Ангелы нравились Лайту куда больше, с самого детства. Высокие белые фигуры с крыльями и пламенеющими мечами, честно работающие служаки - попробовал бы сатана лезть к таким со своими нелепыми предложениями!  
А Иисус… Даже естественно, что под конец этого еврея распяли.  
Лайта всегда удивляло, что верующие (среди них попадались и неглупые люди, он знал) способны без конца обсасывать такой закономерный и логичный факт. Каждый дебил может пострадать несколько часов и потерпеть бичевание, если знает, что в перспективе его ждут коктейль-холл в райских садах и поклонение человечества.  
Впрочем, людям, конечно, нужен незатратный способ проявлять эмоции. В его мире, мире Ягами Лайта, пожалуй, следует больше внимания уделить развитию медиа: мыльным операм, которые так любит Сатико и так далее.  
Из-за мыльных опер трудоспособные люди редко тащатся воевать, или жгут соседей на кострах, или начинают морить себя голодом в пустыне.  
Надо будет…  
\- Лайт, я к тебе обращаюсь!  
\- А? - Лайт резко выпрямился, сглотнул. - Да, папа?  
(следить за реакциями; следить за реакциями!)  
\- О чём задумался?  
\- О Христе, папа.  
\- Не знал, что тебя это интересует. Послушай-ка, сын…  
Отец спрашивал что-то о работе отдела в будущем году. Кажется, его занимали показатели.  
Будут ли они такими же высокими.  
Точно как в детстве, когда он внезапно окликал Лайта и требовал принести дневник или спрашивал, закончил ли Лайт уроки на завтра.  
В дневнике всегда всё было в порядке, а домашние задания сделаны, но каждый раз Лайт чувствовал, будто его холодной водой окатили – при одной мысли о том, что мог не выполнить свои обязанности.  
\- Ну разумеется, – Лайт рассеянно улыбнулся отцу и вдруг вздохнул, коротко и легко. – Конечно же, будут, папа.  
Ну разумеется.  
Как же он мог так сглупить, поддаться мерзейшей душевной слякоти.  
Причина повышенной нервозности, которую вызвал голос отца, проста и лежит на поверхности: он, Лайт, пренебрёг долгом. Не выполнил своей домашней работы.  
Но ещё не поздно всё исправить.  
Лайту сделалось легко и спокойно. Конечно же. Никаких больше перерывов.  
Никогда.  
Он извинился за то, что вынужден отлучиться. Рассказал о неотвеченном письме – министр, понимаете, вот я растяпа; да, да, папа, старый чудак, тебе не рассказывали? В праздники просыпается пораньше и проверяет почту.  
Лучше не рисковать, конечно. Мы на виду.  
Выходя из комнаты, Лайт по собственному почину поцеловал маму в пахнущие ради праздника дешёвеньким «Может быть…» волосы. Вытерпел похлопывание по плечу от отца. Он был благодарен отцу за то, что тот наставил его на путь – впрочем, как и всегда.  
На пороге Лайт оглянулся - с экрана ему благостно улыбался Иисус, машинально благословляющий целое стадо рождественских овечек. По его усталому лицу бежали титры.  
Как ни странно, Иисус больше не раздражал.  
Скорее, Лайт испытывал нечто вроде профессиональной солидарности.

CHILDISH GAMES  
Персонажи: Миками, Такада, Миса  
Рейтинг: G 

**Рыцарь**

Почти каждый день своего детства Миками очень хочет умереть – но все-таки живет.

Миками перестает верить матери, когда приятель во дворе – приятелю уже пять, он старше на год, он выше на дюйм, он почти всемогущ - смеется, когда Теру грозит пожаловаться маме: «Придурок, ты думаешь, она Бэтмен?» 

Миками перестает верить учителям, когда второгодник из параллельного класса, взглянув на охватывающую предплечье Миками повязку старосты, только хмыкает – и коротко бьет под дых, а когда Миками сгибается пополам, ловя ртом раскаленный воздух, добавляет локтем по затылку. 

Многие годы после ему удается верить в разное - в белковую пищу и тренажеры; в правильный режим дня; в строгие костюмы, начищенные ботинки, в университетский диплом...  
Дольше всего, пожалуй, он верит в юриспруденцию.  
Аккуратные столбцы иероглифов в толстых томах законов и комментариев окружают человека, как крепостные стены; шелест, наполняющий зал, когда входит судья, звучит зовом трубы; слова, которые становятся чьей-то судьбой, смертоносны, как верный меч.  
Разве что необходимость подбирать доказательства немного смущает Миками Теру. Каждый раз перед заседанием он боится, что не сумеет растолковать главного: смягчающих обстоятельств - нет; причин для снисхождения - нет, прощения тем, кто угрожает слабому, - нет.  
Судьи – всего лишь люди; взрослые, иногда они не понимают того, что очевидно любому обиженному ребенку.

…Через несколько дней после того как Миками получает тетрадь, ему снится Господь.  
У Господа красные глаза и холодные цепкие пальцы. Господь открывает перед ним новую, чистую страницу и говорит ему – маленькому, смертному, запутавшемуся в правилах, процедурах и аргументах:  
\- Суду не нужны доказательства. Опасен любой.  
В этот момент Миками понимает, что наконец обрел того, кому обречен верить до самого конца.

 **Богиня**  
Несколько раз за время беседы Миками порывается заговорить о справедливости. Об очищении огнем и ужасом, пройдя через которое, мир преобразится и обновится. О боли каждой безвинной жертвы, которую ощущает Ками, боли, направляющей его руку и заставляющей карать – без пощады.  
\- Вы бы видели их лица, Такада-сан, - снова и снова начинает он. – Лица родителей девочки после суда. Тому подонку, который её…  
Он кашляет, а может быть, даже всхлипывает (Такада искренне надеется, что все-таки кашляет). Такада слегка морщится и чуть-чуть отодвигает трубку от уха – на линии и так идут помехи.  
\- Такада-сан, его приговорили всего к шести годам. Всего. И если я могу хоть как-то…  
Такаде хочется спросить его: «Может, хватит?» - но для этого она слишком хорошо воспитана и слишком долго работала журналисткой.  
Ловя далекий срывающийся голос, доносящийся из телефонной трубки, она думает, что профессиональная сдержанность - это не так уж плохо.  
Богине нового мира пригодится умение благосклонно выслушивать речи служителей.  
Прикрыв глаза, Такада Киеми изредка кивает – чисто автоматически.

 **Похищенная принцесса**  
\- Все равно он любит только меня! И мы поженимся! Я приглашаю тебя, - кричит она, - на свадьбу!  
Она сидит на подоконнике и раскачивается, свесив одну ногу вниз, а вторую подтянув к подбородку. Ее ухоженная кожа настолько ровная и белая, что кажется, будто голые коленки светятся в темноте. Помада в уголках рта размазалась, пушистые волосы растрепались, челка прилипла к влажному лбу. Сейчас она хороша, как никогда – и как никогда похожа на школьницу, впервые в жизни перебравшую спиртного.  
Она помахивает в воздухе почти опустевшей бутылкой, и смеется, запрокидывая голову, и снова кричит в темноту торжествующие, победные слова. Она отпивает еще глоток и вдруг замечает, что черные ветки, крыльцо ресторанчика, апельсиновые огоньки фонарей сдвинулись с мест и начали медленно кружиться. Пытаясь остановить это кружение, она утыкается лицом в ладонь. От этого становится только хуже.  
...Миса и раньше не могла похвастаться хорошей памятью – а сейчас ее мысли и вовсе похожи на большой дом, где свет горит только в некоторых окнах. За последние годы Миса отказалась от слишком многих воспоминаний, и теперь часто не может с уверенностью сказать, что случилось с ней на самом деле, что - было эпизодом в одном из фильмов, где Миса играла, а что - просто приснилось Мисе-Мисе.  
Но ощущение ладони, прижатой к глазам, воскрешает в памяти смутный образ плотно прилегающей к коже маски, и безжалостный механический голос, раз за разом требующий от нее чего-то, чего Миса-Миса никак не может позволить, воскрешает страх, и слепоту, и другие плохие вещи. Настолько плохие, что Миса не хочет думать о них ни думать, ни вспоминать.  
Наверное, она бы могла бы назвать это липкое ощущение – символом, но слова «символ» Миса-Миса не помнит тоже.  
Она просто опускает руку, откидывается на подоконнике, смотрит на пляшущие огоньки широко открытыми глазами.  
Халль и Такада ушли, и вечерний сумрак сомкнулся за их спинами. Так что ответить ей некому, - но Миса не умолкает.  
\- Мы поженимся! – кричит она темноте. – Мы все равно поженимся!  
И тоненько смеется.

HEART ATTACK  
Рейтинг: G  
Персонажи: Айзава, Саю, Мацуда

Вчера мы опять столкнулись с ней на улице.  
Разумеется, я поклонился. Разумеется, она не ответила. Можно было и впрямь решить, будто Саю не узнала меня вовсе – если бы она не отвернулась так резко. Будто дернулась.

Не глядя на нас, женщина поправила полуседую прядь и, прихрамывая, пошла прочь. В руках у нее был яркий бумажный пакет с какими-то покупками, - должно быть, я зря беспокоился, и она уже получила последний перевод. Хорошо все-таки, что наша почта позволяет пересылать деньги анонимно.

Юми, повиснув у меня на руке, продолжала щебетать что-то насчет выпускного платья, а я все смотрел вслед дочери бывшего шефа и почему-то вспоминал о близнецах Мацуды, толстеньких, круглоглазых, похожих на двух веселых пингвинов.

Когда дочкино внимание привлекла очередная витрина, я наконец выудил из кармана пластиковый тубус и, вытряхнув таблетку, привычным движением засунул ее точнехонько под язык. Во рту мгновенно разлилась спасительная мятная горечь – она обязательно поможет, я знал это,– но пока по-прежнему чувствовал, как в груди медленно проворачивается ржавое колесо.  
Вот – еще раз. И еще.

***

…Когда в тот день мы с Мацудой подняли сына Ягами Соичиро на руки, я некстати подумал, как разозлился бы Лайт, увидев, во что превратилась его парадная рубашка.Даже в полумраке пакгауза было хорошо заметно, как выделяются на белой ткани бурые пятна.

Да, пожалуй, впервые сердце у меня прихватило именно тогда.


End file.
